The wireless communication technology has a significant impact on people's lives. The way of people using the wireless technology is updated continually. Applications of the wireless communication technology has penetrated as all aspects of people's lives and works, including daily used cellphones and radiophones and so on, wherein, technologies such as the 3rd Generation mobile communication technology (3G), Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), Ultra Wide Band (UWB), bluetooth and broadband satellite system and so on are the hottest wireless communication technologies at the 21st century, and particularly the study and application of the broadband wireless communication technology are extremely active.
The 3G broadband wireless communication network is established on a cellular architecture and supports data services in a mobile environment. The cellular architecture supports signal handover between different cells, thereby a mobility with full network coverage is provided for users, and applications supported by the cellular architecture are mainly the 3G mobile telephone services. A Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) wireless local area network is a short range wireless transmission technology which can support radio signals accessed by the Internet within a scope of hundreds of feet, and applications supported by the Wi-Fi wireless local area network are mainly accessed through portable and data-centered devices such as laptops, but not accessed through cellphoned-centered devices.
The Wi-Fi provides high bandwidth, but it is within a limited coverage area. Compared with the Wi-Fi, the 3G network supports the mobility across a wide area network, but a data throughput rate thereof is evidently lower than that of the Wi-Fi. Since the 3G and Wi-Fi have different advantages and limitations with respect to the coverage area and the bandwidth, the two technologies support different applications and satisfy different requirements.
Since the wireless communication network has a contradiction between bandwidth requirements and wireless network bandwidth shortage, a contradiction between user geographical distribution and unbalanced application requirement and a contradiction of coexistence between different technical advantages, it is determined that the wireless communication network is required to apply various technological means comprehensively, develop individualities of different technologies, integrate arrangements, solve different requirements of different areas and user groups on the bandwidths and services, and achieve the overall advantage and comprehensive ability of the wireless communication network.
The existing wireless network video conference system replaces the wired broadband access with the wireless broadband access for the access network part of the users based on a wired broadband network video conference system, and a terminal device accesses the conference system through a mobile network. Due to a bandwidth limitation of the mobile network access, the transmission of multimedia signals has a latency problem, and participants of the video conference must concentrate around the conference terminal device and face one terminal device to have the conference, which is restricted by that the conference room is required to be comparatively concentrated.